


Life Can Change in the Blink of an Eye

by MyLittleAngel



Series: Being Disabled Does Not Mean You Are Not Able [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Disabled Character, F/M, M/M, Minor Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Possible OOCness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleAngel/pseuds/MyLittleAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if at the end of The Fast and the Furious Lance took his revenge on Brian? What if it changed his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shooting

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I have been sitting on for a while and decided to post. The Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics aren't as strong in this one as future ones. This is going to be a series, starting with this story, on Brian being disabled after the first movie and carrying on through the rest of the movies :)

Lance Nguyen was pissed. His cousin, Johnny Tran, was dead. Toretto's mechanic was the cause. He was going to pay.

* * *

Brian's POV

Brian, rising star of the LAPD and Omega, was leaving the precinct for the last time. He had turned in his badge to his commanding Officer, Sergeant Tanner. Tanner had looked on as he left, disappointment and understanding warring in his eyes. Brian knew that he couldn't stay on as an Officer, all anybody would ever see after this fuck up was the fact that Brian had let his mark go.

Brian growled, _Nobody understands!_ he thought, _Dom was his Alpha, for Christ's sake!_ How could they expect him to give up his Alpha. He just couldn't. He'd be vulnerable without him, he knew he was vulnerable now, anything could happen to him without Dom; without _his_ Alpha and he _hated_ it. He hated it, being vulnerable, being  _weak_.

He had figured it out when he handed Dom his car keys. He knew that his mark was his Alpha in that moment. That was why, when he was with Mia, he wanted Dom. He had thought it strange at the time, but now he understood.

He reached the sidewalk and was about to crossthe road when his hackles raised. He snarled as he stood where he was. He was tired, unsure, _scared_ ; he growled more at that. He just wanted to go home and try to manage his life. He might head to the Toretto's and tell Mia the truth. That's if she didn't shut the door in his face. He was turning to see what had his hackles raised, when there was a shot, a scream and a searing pain in his back. 

He fell to the floor, his legs numb from the waist down. The pain he had felt in his back, in his spine, had disappeared as soon as it had appeared. He whimpered as he thought about what it could mean. He did not like what he came up with. He hoped he'd get feeling back soon.

Civillians were swarming around him and he saw that someone was on the phone to 911. Before he blacked out, he heard a dark laugh, it sounded like satisfaction and retribution. Brian let the darkness take him.

* * *

Lance's POV

Lance smirked as he saw the blonde fall to the floor. He had been aiming to kill, but this was good too. The cocky blonde would not be able to bounce back so fast from this one. That was all the revenge he needed.

He turned and walked off, laughing as he went. 


	2. World Shattered?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Brian wakes, he realizes that life may never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!! Tried to write this yesterday but I got really busy :) Oh, and the animals of the characters have their own names. These are only for when the animals are separated from their ‘masters’ I’m going to list the names as they appear and whose animal it corresponds to :)
> 
>  
> 
> Alto – Brian’s Canadian Lynx (Canada Lynx)  
> Stella – Mia’s Cougar  
> Signore – Dom’s Mountain Coyote (I chose mountain because they have a darker coat than their desert counterpart)
> 
> You may also want to write the names down because it will get confusing in future.

The first thing that Brian realised when he came around was that the room smelled like disinfectant. It was in that moment that he realised that he was in a hospital. He groaned aloud and opened his eyes.

The first thing that Brian saw was Tanner's worried face. Tanner looked tired, drawn and scared shitless. Brian saw Tanner sigh in relief. The relief was short-lived though, as worry and fear crossed his face. When the Omega saw this, his brows furrowed.  _Why would Tanner be scared? I may be in hospital but I'm alright._  

Brian closed his eyes and tried to catalogue his injuries. He could tell that he was fine when it came to above the waist. He could move everything as he wanted. His face scrunched in confusion as he realised that he couldn't feel anything from the waist down. Panic flashed across his face and his eyes flew open. His head darted to look in his lap. He pulled the hospital covers off his body and sighed in relief as he saw that he still had his legs. 

The relief was yet again short lived as he thought about the implications. He hoped that what he was thinking wasn't true. Brian looked towards Tanner and opened his mouth to ask,

"What's happened to me, Tanner?"

Tanner couldn't look him in the eye. He didn't answer. Brian's eyes hardened into separate blizzards and he growled,

"What the  _fuck_  is going on, Sergeant?"

Tanner looked at his star pupil and sighed before saying, "Brian, listen, you're very severely injured. You were shot." Tanner tried to leave it at that but Brian's eyes just hardened even further, looking like two beacons of hot blue fury and demanding answers. Tanner sighed before continuing. "Lance Nguyen has been detained for this Brian."

Brian growled as he knew Tanner was still avoiding answering him properly.

Tanner exhaled before saying, "You've lost use of your legs, Brian. The doctor said that you may never walk again." His voice was filled with regret; his eyes filled with heartbreak and unshed tears as he looked on towards the young Omega. The Omega he had treated like a son.

Brian felt like he was underwater. It was as if the words coming from Tanner's mouth were muffled, yet they were echoing loud and clear in his head. He kept repeating them to himself.  _Never walk again?_   _What? No, no, no! That can't be true! He's lying, he has to be! I'll get feeling back, I know I will._  Brian thought, confused, panicked and scared out of his mind.

If he was paralyzed from the waist down, how was he going to look after himself? He couldn't give up his independence. He just couldn't. He didn't want it to be true. It couldn't be. How could he be a good Omega to Dom,  _if he ever forgives me_ Brian thought bitterly, if he couldn't even look after himself? His lynx whined in his head, feeling its' human's despair. 

"You're lying! You're just saying this so I don't go after Dom!" Brian screamed at his ex Sergeant. He didn't even realize that he was silently crying and shaking with the sobs that wracked his body. 

Tanner just looked on with his heart aching and his fox curled in a ball in the back of his mind as he knew that every word he had said was true. How he wished he could say that it was all a lie, but it wasn't. He wanted to sweep Brian in a hug and comfort the poor boy, fuck protocol. He didn't know what to do as he watched the ice cool blonde fall apart in front of him with heartwrenching sobs and screams that tore at his throat.

Brian's inner animal yowled and hissed and cried as he tried to nuzzle his human counterpart but nothing was working. There was nothing he could do. Absolutely nothing! The white lynx growled in anguish and curled in on himself. He was about to fall asleep as a thought came to him:

**_I_**   _ **know**_ **,** the lynx thought,  _ **I can try to reach my**_ _ **Alpha**_ ** _!_** **With** this thought in mind  the lithe medium sized cat proceeded to emerge from its master in spirit form and start towards his Alpha's house.

* * *

 

**Alto’s POV**

Just outside the hospital in a thicket of bushes, the wild cat left spirit form and solidified, causing a gray/silver/white Canada Lynx to appear seemingly out of nowhere.

The young lynx trotted through the trees, heading for his Alpha's house to inform Stella about his master’s situation so that she could inform her mistress of the problem before following Alto back to his master to see what she could do for him.

* * *

 

**Stella’s POV**

Stella was dozing on the sofa next to her human when she heard a scratching noise and a meow at the door.

She stretched her limbs before proceeding to the back door. When she reached the kitchen she saw that Alto, Brian’s lynx, was just shaking off the last of the spirit teleport that he must have used to get through the back door

The cougar took a defensive stance and hissed menacingly. She prowled around the traitor. This lynx was the reason that Signore and his master were gone and why her human was so distraught. She growled as Alto tried to approach.

**_What do you want, traitor!_** She yowled with outrage, glowering at the lynx in front of her.

The young Omega lynx kept his head down and looked at the ground as he started to explain:

**_I need your help, Stella. I know I don’t deserve it after what Brian did, but please, he is severely injured. Echo Park was the first place I could think of to come to._** Alto pleaded, with his eyes downcast.

Stella flicked her tail angrily as she paced. _How could this foolish cat think to come here, after everything that he and his master have done to my mistress and her family?_ She thought with irritation.

She glanced towards the small cat and saw that he hadn’t moved an inch from his spot by the back door. He was every part the Omega his master was.

 Not only that but he was letting her decide what to do with the information he had given her. He could easily still be pressing the matter, begging for her help. Instead he was sitting silently, awaiting her verdict on whether to help or not.

Stella relaxed her posture and let out a sigh as she looked over the young feline before her. **_Fine, I’ll help you. I can’t promise that I’ll be able to do anything but I can try. Just let me wake Mia._**

Stella turned and walked into the living room. As she was leaving the kitchen she turned and said over her shoulder,

**_Stay here while I inform Mia of your human’s condition_ **

Alto sat down on the tiled floor, looking eager to please. Stella rolled her eyes as she approached her human. She licked Mia’s fingers and purred while rubbing her head against Mia’s hand.

* * *

 

_Mia’s POV_

Mia could feel a furry head rubbing against her hand and she slowly awoke and saw that her animal was waking her.

“What’s wrong, girl?” Mia asked with concern colouring her voice.

The cougar in front of her grabbed her sleeve and pulled her up. Once Mia was up, the feline headed for the kitchen. Mia followed the cat with confusion.

The kitchen was the same as she had left it earlier. The table was in the right place. The dishes from her dinner were clean and stacked on the dish rack. Mia looked around and saw that Brian’s familiar was sitting on her kitchen floor.

Mia sighed in irritation and made a move to shoo the young cat out of her house, but before she could the lynx projected towards her his last memory of his master. This caused Mia to stop and think.

She couldn’t help but feel sorry for the blonde. He may have come into her life pretending to be someone he wasn’t but that didn’t mean he deserved to be paralyzed for the rest of his life without anyone to care for him.

_Dom would say ‘Once Pack, always Pack’_ Mia thought with a smile and a shake of her head.

“Alright. Take me to him, you two.” She said before following the felines out of her house, locking the doors as she went, and heading towards Brian.

_I’m coming Bri. You’re not gonna be alone in this,_ she thought with fierce determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. Did everyone think Brian was in character? 
> 
> Oh, in this story the animals are completely separate from the humans. They also have extra abilities (I'm calling them ‘talents’. They can think for themselves, and can communicate with other animals. (Their ‘humans’ cannot hear them unless they join with them) The animals can join with their ‘humans’ allowing the humans to shape shift. The animals also have their own names, which are used when they are separated from their humans. Basically they’re like pets only more exotic. Hope this makes sense. Also I could do with some help with deciding what ‘talents’ the animals get. I have a few but I'm still deciding. 
> 
> Inbox me if you wish to know what abilities I currently have written for the animals :)
> 
> The talents can correspond to elements (scientific and natural) and special abilities (such as telekinesis or tracking)


	3. An Alpha's Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia fights with Brian over the fact that he doesn't want Dom to know about his condition. It turns out Dom already knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter up!! I thought I'd have to edit the second chapter to able to make this flow, but it turns out I didn't have to :)

 

_Mia's POV_

_  
_Mia sat beside Brian's hospital bed, worried for the young Omega. Stella was sat beside her in silent comfort while Alto paced the room nervously. Apparently, before Mia had entered the hospital room, Brian had had a bit of a breakdown. Mia couldn't help but think that this was justified; the poor guy _had_ just found out that he was disabled for the foreseeable future. 

_I mean, what is he_ meant _to do?_  Mia thought in indignation  _Smile like a loon as his Sergeant tells him that life as he knew it is no more? If he did that, then the doctors would think he was insane!_  Mia thought with frustration building for how Brian must be feeling. 

"Mia?" A voice to her left croaked. Mia jumped in her chair and her head whipped to the left to take in Brian's profile. His tired blue eyes stared at her in disbelief. His face was tired and drawn ( _already?_ Mia thought incredulously). There was an unimaginable in his ice blue eyes and that hurt Mia's heart more than she thought possible. Mia smiled softly at the blonde before getting up and stroking his hair away from his forehead. She reached for the water jug that was placed on a wheelie table over the bed.

Mia poured Brian a glass of water before handing it to the blonde. Brian tried to lift himself up a little more to be able to take it but he slipped and landed in his previous position; his head landing on his pillow and him lying flat on his back. Brian shook himself mentally and got his hands placed on either side of his body, before lifting his weight and shuffling up his bed to rest his head against the wall above his bed and his back nestled into his pillow. The triumphant look that lit his eyes made Mia's heart break a little more.

Brian accepted the glass of water and chugged it down before clearing his throat. He pierced Mia with his brilliant blue gaze before asking,

"What are you doing here?"

Mia heard the disbelief and wonder in the ex-officer's voice and Mia thought her chest would explode from the pain that simple sentence gave her. She hadn't realised that Brian had cared so deeply for the whole Team but now it was obvious with the way he was acting. He had obviously expected to never be forgiven for what he had done. None of it mattered anymore, not when Brian was as injured as he was.

"I'm here because you are family and Pack, Bri." Mia said softly as she watched the wonder cross Brian's face, as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But after what I did-" Brian tried to answer but Mia placed a finger on Brian's lips before saying, 

"I'm here because I  _want_ to be. You're Pack Brian, and Pack forgives each other no matter what."

"Oh." Brian uttered. 

Mia smiled and sat next to the bed and struck up a conversation with the lost looking blonde.

* * *

 

The doctor entered Brian's room half an hour later, only to walk into a heated debate on whether muscle cars were better or imports. The doctor looked on in wonderment as he saw his patient gladly defending his point of view on the subject. There was a light in his sea blue eyes that the doctor had feared would not be present.

The doctor cleared his throat, causing the two young people to startle and turn their heads sharply in his direction. The doctor smiled warmly and received a warm grin in return from both Brian and Mia.

"Hello..." The doctor checked his patient's notes, "Brian. I see that you are well. My name is Dr. Ryan Harold. I am to be your doctor for your stay in LA General." Dr. Harold explained with a slight smile. Brian smiled in return before Dr. Harold turned to Mia and asked,

"May I enquire your name, ma'am and your relation to Mr. O'Conner? It's hospital policy to discuss the patient's care first and foremost with the patient and their family, you see."

Mia nodded and answered, "Yes, I know this. I'm a nurse-in-training. My record may actually be on the system. Mia Toretto. I'm the only person that can currently be here right now."

Dr. Harold nodded in acceptance of this before launching into an explanation of what had actually transpired when Brian was injured. 

* * *

 

Brian smiled as he left the hospital. He was in a wheelchair, which was being pushed by Mia. She had somehow managed to convince the doctors to let her take Brian home with her. Brian had tried to put a fight with this but the hospital staff had said that he would not be discharged if he did not have anyone to look after him. Brian had rolled his eyes at that. It wasn't as if he was a complete invalid, so what if he couldn't use his legs. He'd manage. 

All he needed from Mia was a place to stay. He could do the rest himself. Mia had had checks on her house made and the suitable modifications made for him to stay. His little apartment would have never been appropriate for him to live in, not now. He had been sad to see it go but he was happy that it was being put to good use.

Mia placed Brian in her car and placed the hospital issued wheelchair back where she found it. Mia had assured him that she had already bought him his own wheelchair, so he didn't have to worry about that.

Mia pulled up in the drive of the house. She hopped out of the car and retrieved Brian's wheelchair from the hallway after unlocking the front door. She pushed the wheelchair to the car and opened Brian's car door before helping him into the wheelchair and wheeling him into the house. 

Alto watched all of this quietly.

* * *

 

**Signore’s POV**

Signore stirred fitfully in his sleep. His muzzle shifted as though he were grimacing. He dreamed deeply, unknowingly protecting his dream towards his human.

_~Dream~_

_Signore watched as the blonde fell to the ground. He looked severely injured. The coyote was suddenly whisked into a hospital room and heard what the man in the glasses said._

**Paralyzed?** _Signore thought, worry causing his stomach to knot. He whimpered for the Omega. He then growled and started pacing. He was still angry with the blonde but he couldn’t help feeling worried. He couldn’t help_ caring _._

_The scene cut to the house in Echo Park and Signore watched as Stella’s human and Brian-I’m-a-cop-and-have-two-names-O’Connor entered the house._

_~End Dream~_

Signore woke with a whimper and looked around his master’s bedroom. It was a cheap set-up. They were stuck in some no-name motel. He didn’t like it.

The canine got to his feet and padded over to his human’s bed. He pulled at the sheet covering the bald man and nipped at his thigh. All Dom did was flinch.

Signore rolled his eyes as he jumped onto the bed and he yipped right into Dom’s ear.

* * *

 

_Dom’s POV_

Dom startled awake and looked around the room before his eyes settled on his familiar.

“What’s up, ‘nore?” Dom rumbled. The coyote on the bed looked at the marker pen that was by the cork message board in the room. His brown eyes glowed and the marker lifted and the lid popped off.

Signore wrote onto a blank piece of paper, Brian. Paralyzed. Alto was projecting.

Dom’s eyes widened and he shot up out of bed and gathered everything that was important. He needed to go home. He needed to protect _his_ Omega. Dom blinked as he ran that through his head.

My _Omega,_ Dom thought. _Wow, that’ll be why I’m so betrayed but not._ Dom shook his head as he rushed to his car. He opened the passenger door and Signore jumped in. Dom got in the driver’s seat and drove.

_I’m coming, Bri. You hold on._ Dom thought as the road opened under him.

* * *

 

_Brian’s POV_

Brian sat at the dinner table eating his dinner when Mia said,

“How about we tell Dom about this, Brian?”

Brian snapped his head up to look at Mia. He inspected her expression and saw that she was serious. He let out a growl as he snapped a resolute “No!”

Mia’s eyebrow’s furrowed in confusion. “But he needs to know, Brian.” She said rather sharply. “I’m not stupid. I know he’s your Alpha.” Alpha’s need to know these things.” She tried to placate.

“I said no, Mia!” Brian growled before storming into the living room. What he didn’t realise is that because he was now in a wheelchair it didn’t quite have the same effect. He couldn’t stamp his feet, so he had to put more power behind his pushes to show his irritation.

Mia just found this cute.

Brian crossed his arms as he sat in the living room. Mia followed him in and couldn’t help but laugh. Brian had a pout on his face and he was glaring hell out of the TV. He looked like a child that had been told no.

“It’s not funny!” Brian shouted. “I don’t want him to know! I’ll be back to normal soon. Then he can know.”

Mia shook her head. “Brian, the doctor _and_ Tanner said that you may never walk again. Would you want to never see Dom again? Because if we did this your way, you may never see him again. All because you want to be able to walk when you next see him.”

Just as Mia was getting on a roll there was a knock at the door. It sounded rather urgent, so Mia got up from her crouched position by Brian and ran to open the door.

When she opened the door she saw Dom standing there with a bag in his hand and Signore at his side.

“Hey, Mia.” Dom greeted as he stood there. He looked past her shoulder to see Brian. He ignored the wheelchair for now. “Hey, Brian.” He greeted with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ability revealed. First person to guess what it is gets virtual cookies!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! So so sorry that it has taken this long. I just kept getting distracted. I hope all of my reviewers are still with me. If so, thank you for being so patient. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.
> 
> Alto - Brian's Canadian Lynx  
> Stella - Mia's Mountain Cougar  
> Signore - Dom's Mountain Coyote
> 
> Enjoy the long awaited chapter.

“Dom?” Brian said incredulously. “What are you doing here?”

Dom rolled his eyes. “What do ya think I’m doing here, Buster? I came back to help.”

Brian’s eyes narrowed. “Mia, did you call your brother? Because it’s a bit strange as to how he knew to get here. Given that we were just talking about telling him.” He turned his eyes to Mia, who was still standing by the door, holding it open.

Mia shook herself and glared, hurt by Brian’s accusation. “No! Of course I didn’t! Why would I do that?!”

Brian worked his wheelchair around to roll further into the house, but not before throwing a scathing look at Dom and throwing over his shoulder “If you want to get arrested then by all means stay. Not that the LAPD can pin anything on you, of course. I at least managed to cover your tracks before I ended up in a wheelchair.”

* * *

 

**Signore’s POV**

 

Signore rolled his eyes as he watched the humans argue. He trotted past Mia and went into the kitchen.

_**‘Nore!**_ Stella yipped as she tackled him to the ground. _**I’m so glad you’re back! Are the humans okay? I’m sure I hear arguing?**_

**It’ll be alright Stell** Signore rumbled. **Alto’s human is just shocked to see Dom here. That’s all.** Signore nuzzled the cougar affectionately and went for a drink.

_That’s not all, ‘Nore._ Alto said from the sink.

Signore glanced over to see the young lynx curled up into a ball. His piercing azure eyes were locked with the coyote’s chocolate brown ones. Behind the defiance and pride, the wild dog saw a wild panic.

Nore approached the Omega animal cautiously. He knew that if he were to be aggressive, Alto would only return the aggression and the last thing this house needed was another set of arguing individuals.

 

_Alto’s POV_

 

Alto’s hackles rose defensively. He didn’t want comfort; he wanted to just sulk. He could feel Brian’s pain and confusion. It was like a loop of emotions. It was double the distress, Alto was sure, because not only was Brian projecting his feelings; Alto was also projecting his own feelings to Brian.

The lynx watched as Dom’s familiar came closer. He could see Stella off to the side, unsure of what to do, but knowing that she probably needed to stay back for this.

Alto was angry. He rose from his ball on the floor and crouched, ready to pounce. He watched as Signore stopped, even more cautious, and then carefully dropped to his stomach and crawled towards the agitated cat.

 

_**Stella’s POV** _

 

_**Oh God, can we please not have two fights in this house?**_ Stella yowled as she watched both of the cats and their humans argue. Stella’s eyes darted from side to side as she glanced into the hallway and saw Dom shouting into the living room:

“Bri, come on, don’t be like this!” Dom said in agitation as Brian resolutely ignored the Alpha male. “I know it’s difficult, Buster. That’s why I’m here.” He said placating.

Brian turned his head and shouted: “You don’t know _shit_ Dom! I can get through this without you. You should be safe, away from LA. Somewhere down in Mexico like you said you were going to! But instead you’re here, risking your freedom for some lying deceitful cripple!” Brian stopped, shocked.

His wide blue eyes found Dom’s and he just slumped, his shoulders falling in defeat, and tears just fell like a river from his eyes.

Dom, Mia and Stella watched in despair as Brian broke down. Stella whined in comfort from the kitchen door and then turned back to the two other cats in the kitchen.

_Stay away from me, Nore._ Alto hissed. _Me and Brian don’t need your family’s charity._ He yowled in anger.

Signore rolled his eyes at the young feline. **Alt, stop. Your human is breaking his heart in there.** He flicked his giant head towards the living room. **And it’s not charity. We are a Pack and Pack sticks together. You should know that.** Nore rumbled calmly, still approaching the aggressive Lynx.

Alto hissed in warning. _If you don’t get back, I will claw your eyes out._ He yowled in fear.

 

**Signore’s POV**

 

Signore blinked in shock as he smelt the change of emotion from the Canadian Lynx. **Oh, Alt. There’s nothing to be afraid of. We’re family. We look after our own.** He grumbled softly as he licked Alto’s muzzle.

Alto was shocked that he hadn’t noticed Signore get closer, Nore could tell. The coyote chuckled at the young fiery lynx. **Come on, kit. We’ll get through this. You just have to trust us**. He continued.

Alto mewed pitifully. _I’ve never really known Pack. Brian either._ He whined as the fight drained out of him. He nuzzled the black coyote and was shocked to get nuzzled in return. His eyes closed as Signore licked his fur and curled around him protectively.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Dom had come to Brian’s side and bear-hugged him as he cried.

“Don’t worry, Buster. We’ll get through this. You’ll have good days and bad days, I’m sure the doctors said that, didn’t they?” He asked rhetorically. “This is a bad day. But you’re not alone and you never will be.”

Mia smiled as she watched her brother and his Omega together. “I’ll get dinner on then shall I?” She asked and walked into the kitchen at Dom’s nod.

She smiled at the wild animals in the kitchen. “Who’s hungry?” Mia asked. She got answering yips and yowls.

She placed their food into their bowls, Alto getting the one he used while Brian had been with the Toretto’s originally. 

She started on dinner. She was thinking something small. Maybe sandwiches. 

* * *

 

Dom smiled as Brian fell asleep in his arms. He didn’t want to wake the blonde, so he just lifted him into his arms, and popped his head around the kitchen door. 

“Mi, I’m gonna take the Buster to bed so don’t make too much, okay?” He intoned quietly. 

“Yeah, Dom. I was just thinking we could have sandwiches for dinner?” Mia checked with Dom. 

Dom smiled as he said “Yeah, okay. So long as it’s not tuna or beef.” He laughed as Mia glared. “Like I said, I’m gonna take Bri up to bed.” 

Dom walked up the stairs and opened his own bedroom door. He placed the sleeping blonde in the bed and swept the blonde curls out of his eyes. He dropped a kiss onto Brian’s forehead impulsively. 

“Night, Bri.” He rumbled softly as he left his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this. Comments/Kudos welcome. Please tell me if I've kept them in character, if not, please inform me on how to improve.


End file.
